How I Truly Felt
by WillowsGlace
Summary: Summary: We all know Apollo wasn't fine after or during Case 5, he just put a mask with the agency's confrontation with the Phantom. But how did he truly feel? (Post-Dual Destinies, spoilers)


**Author's Notes: I refuse to believe that Apollo just dumped Clay's jacket like there was no tomorrow. It looked like he didn't care anymore, and not even once did Phoenix ask or tried to comfort Apollo. So I decided to take my own twist with my ideas. C:**

After the whole team went out for Eldoon's Noodles, Apollo was the first one to leave. Many did try to plead him to stay, but he refused the offer and decided to take a break at home. Phoenix was worried for him, as well as Athena as she still sensed sorrow and a hint of anger still lingering in his heart.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give Apollo a therapy session Boss?" Athena questioned already starting up Widget & the Mood Matrix. Phoenix raised Athena's hand down. "I don't think that'll be necessary Athena. To be honest, I don't think Apollo would enjoy that." Athena pouted as Phoenix turned her offer down, but she did nod her head in agreement. Phoenix grabbed his jacket and grabbed the door knob, but he was interrupted by Athena. "Where are you going Boss?" She asked. "I'm going to see Apollo, can you watch the office for me until Trucy comes back?" He replied. "No problem! No problema!" She said with a grin, flashing a peace sign to Phoenix.

Phoenix thanked Athena as he walked to Apollo's Apartment. Which wasn't really far as Phoenix thought it would be. Once he finally reached Apollo's front door he pondered for a moment. _Should he really be doing this? Would Apollo even speak to him?_ Whatever the case, Phoenix would try to comfort his subordinate. He knocked on the door, but there was no response.

"Apollo?" Phoenix called out. Still no response, was Apollo not there? Or is it the wrong apartment number? Phoenix has read back-to-front of Apollo's address, he was positive this was the correct place. Phoenix still didn't give up, so he decided to walk around the area where the door was. He placed his ear against the door to hear anything from the inside, to his surprise there was slight breathing.

Phoenix knocked once again but was cut by Apollo opening the door. "Oh hey, Mr. Wright. I thought you'll still be at the agency." Apollo greeted, he was still in his work clothes but his hair was slightly out of place. Probably sleeping. "May I come in?" Phoenix said, he was worried for Apollo, and his chances were quite low to get a real answer from Apollo.

"Sure." Apollo replied as he led his boss/mentor inside the cramped apartment room. In all sense, it was pretty tidy for a small place. Apollo & Phoenix both took a seat on the couch, as Phoenix just stared at Apollo and so did he as well. "..." Pure silence filled the room for a matter of minutes until Phoenix broke the tension. "I'm glad we got Athena off the hook." Phoenix started. Apollo sighed before replying to Phoenix. "I'm glad too, but I think without you dispelling my doubt, I could've gotten Athena convicted." Apollo started.

Phoenix flashed him a look that read 'That's ridiculous, you did what you had to do.' "You don't have to thank me Apollo, you did what you thought was right in your path to the truth. In the end, we all found it and convicted the Phantom." He said. "I know, but I still can't stop thinking about it Mr. Wright. He didn't deserve to die..she almost got ..convicted.. because..of..**me.** HE DIDN'T EVEN FULFILL HIS DREAM!" Apollo shouted at the end. He truly felt guilty during that trial. Before Apollo can even react, Phoenix hugged Apollo so tightly that he wouldn't let go. Apollo's whole body shook as it happened so suddenly.

"Its fine Apollo. Its over, you don't have to blame yourself to what happened. You helped Clay by finding his killer along with us." Phoenix said as he still hugged Apollo. Apollo looked at him with sorrow for a moment. Until he finally gave in with the hug in return.

"Thank you, _Phoenix._"

**Author's Notes: Welp, this it pretty much imagined how it went out. Please R&R! This is my first Ace Attorney fic, along that its my first story on a new account. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
